Inu et la guilde des fans
by l'ange aux ailes de poulet BBQ
Summary: oneshot: questce qui se passe quand le puit est détraqué...


Coucou vous autres, ceci est ma première fic d'inu-yasha. En fait, c'est plutôt un gros délire de ma part…. cette histoire n'a pas vraiment de scénario, je l'ai fait sur un coup de tête (et surtout parce que je m'ennuyai comme un rat mort…) Lisez si vous en avez le courage et envoyer moi une review bonne ou mauvaise si ça vous tente…

* * *

Cela faisait bientôt quatre jours que Kagome n'était pas revenu de son monde et Inu-yasha commençait à s'impatienter, n'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle resterait là-bas trois jours tout au plus? Elle savait pourtant qu'Inu-yasha irait la chercher si elle s'attarderait trop, et à chaque fois que cela arrivait ça tournait au désastre…

- j'en ai marre, je vais la chercher! lança Inu-yasha

Les têtes de Miroku, Sango et Shippo se retournèrent et regardèrent Inu-yasha avec étonnement.

- qu'est-ce que vous avez, demanda Inu-yasha

- disons que ce n'est pas exactement en ce moment qu'on pensait que tu dirait ça… ,lui répondit Miroku

Notre cher Inu-yasha venait tout juste de prendre un bain et n'avait que pour seule parure l'espèce de drap qu'il porte autour de la taille quand il prend un bain… (nda : on se demande à quoi il pense quand il se lave..lol)

En moins de deux minutes Inu-yasha avait remis son kimono rouge et se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers le puit dévoreur d'os et y sauta sans perdre de temps, mais lorsqu'il se retrouva entre les deux époques il eut l'impression que des éclairs lui avait traversé le corps.

Il sauta ensuite pour se retrouver…dans une pièce dont les murs étaient tapissés d'affiches qui représentait les différentes personnes qu'il connaissait. Il y en avait de lui, de Kagome, de Miroku, de Sango, de Shippo, etc… il y avait même un mur avec une centaines d'affiches de Sesshoumaru, Jaken et Buyo!

Soudain une alarme se mit à sonner et une centaine de personnes armées de poêles à frire entrèrent par une porte, elles étaient toutes vêtues d'un uniforme d'école et portait un collier pareil au sien, Inu-yasha tenta de résister, mais ne voulant tuer personnes il se fit rapidement capturer. Lorsqu'ils l'emmenèrent, il eut le temps de voir une des personnes à qui il avait donné un coup de poing au visage se frotter la joue avec un air de joie (vous savez, les yeux fermés, la bouche ouverte en grand sourire et de petite étoile tout autour…) il n'eut pas le temps d'en voir plus car une des personnes venait de l'assommer avec une poêle, il sombra peu à peu dans l'inconscience.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il était ligoté à une chaise avec des cordes en un matériel argent et froid qu'il ne connaissait pas. Autour de lui se trouvait trois filles vêtues du même uniforme que Kagome, elles avaient (comme mentionné plus haut), un collier pareil au sien, elles avait toutes les cheveux noirs, et elles avait une passes avec des…oreilles de chien!

L'une d'elles empoigna une lampe et la braqua sur Inu-yasha.

- allez, avoue que tu aimes Kagome, lui dit-elle

- oui, crache le morceau! lui dit une autre

Au lieu de « cracher le morceau » Inu-yasha réussit plutôt à… avaler la lampe… (note d'une de mes amies : tout ce que l'on mange doit redescendre…). Il tenta de se libérer mais ce avec quoi il était attaché était beaucoup trop solide…mais pas la chaise! Il réussit à se lever et envoya les trois filles sur un mur et elles tombèrent inconsciente. Il brisa ensuite la chaise en la cognant sur le mur.

Il sortit rapidement de la pièce et voulut se rendre dans la pièce où se trouvait le puit, mais sur le chemin il perçu l'odeur de Kagome. Il rebroussa chemin et alla vers d'où provenait l'odeur.

Il arriva dans salle où des centaines de personnes pareilles à celle qu'il avait vu auparavant. Elles semblaient prier devant une statue représentant une femme japonaise qui tenait dans une main une figurine de lui et dans l'autre un collier encore pareil au sien. En avant, il y avait un autel en marbre où se trouvait Kagome, inconsciente. À côté d'elle il y avait une fille qui portait le même habit que Miroku, qui tenait un couteau de cuisine.

- qu'est-ce que vous voulez lui faire! Hurla Inu-yasha

- nous allons la donner en offrande à la déesse des mangas, Rumiko Takahashi! Lui dit celle qui tenait le couteau de cuisine

- je vous en empêcherai! dit Inu-yasha en dégainant le tessaïga

La fille sortit alors une petite enregistreuse.

- voyons voir comment tu réagira face à ÇA! dit-elle en pesant sur le bouton « on »

L'enregistreuse fit un petit bruit, puis on entendit un « OSUWARI! » résonner dans la pièce. Inu-yasha alla dire bonjour au plancher en un temps record… il se releva aussi vite et sans perdre de temps il lança le « kaze no kizu » et toutes les personnes du côté droit de la salle furent vaincu (Kagome est à gauche). Heureusement pour Inu-yasha la folle au couteau de cuisine et à l'enregistreuse se trouvait à droite. Il n'eut donc aucun mal à aller récupérer Kagome.

Il ramena Kagome jusqu'au puit, puis ils retournèrent dans l'ère Sengoku.

Kagome se réveilla quelques heures plus tard.

- est-ce que ça va? lui demanda Inu-yasha

- oui, ça peut aller…

- tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé? demanda Inu-yasha

- si seulement je le savais...

* * *

Bon alors ça m,a prit deux heures top chrono pour écrire ce délire… envoyer une review pour tout commentaire, je ferai un « chapitre » pour les RAR

c'était « les ailes de poulet BBQ » pour vous servir


End file.
